One Night
by Jennifer Darknight
Summary: This is my first NaruSaku. It was a commission I did a while back, but I hope you like it. Read and Review, please!


One Night  
  
Written by Jennifer Darknight  
  
One night. One sky. One moon. One roof.  
  
Two people sitting on it.  
  
One was a young girl, beautiful as the moon that hung above her, despite her rather large forehead. To her, it was just a way to conceal her rather large brain, which she was rather proud of. Her thin, willowy body was concealed under a simple white nightdress, which she wore due to the lateness of the hour, and her hair, usually soft and petal pink, was dull and sticking in all directions. As you can tell, she had just woken up. Her green eyes though were open and alert, and her face was slightly red as the boy sat down next to her.  
  
Ah yes, the boy. He was rather rugged, well, compared the one who most girls in the town wanted, with his unkempt blond hair and plain orange pants and white t-shirt. But that was overshadowed by the boyish features on his roundish face, which had whisker like birthmarks that reflected in the moonlight. His blue eyes were clear and intelligent. . . well, intelligent enough for a boy who was oblivious to everything. . . and he watched her every move, her every curve.  
  
"Anou saa," The boy said in his usual loud voice, "Whatcha call me out here about, huh?"  
  
The girl said nothing. Just looked up towards the sky, with a wistful look on her face.  
  
"Anou. . ."  
  
She didn't look at him. She kept her eyes towards the moon, but you could tell that her mind was not truly there. But somewhere else. . . far, far away.  
  
"Sasuke-kun. . . " She said softly. If the night wasn't so silent the boy wouldn't have been able to hear her at all. "Is. . . he okay?"  
  
The boy's shoulders slumped a little. He knew that the more attractive Uchiha had to be put in the conversation somewhere. He was speaking to the number-one Sasuke fangirl, after all. But there was something different about the way she said it. The way her voice sounded. . . so. . . distant. Sasuke's wounds during the latest mission weren't minor, so he was staying in a hospital room for the next few days, even though he was conscious. The girl had come to see him earlier, when he was there, but. . .  
  
"You don't think Sasuke'd get killed after a few scratches, do you?" he asked. He gave her a grin, and she just nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. He wouldn't fall over like that. . . "  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you okay? He didn't do anything to you when you came to see him, did he?!"  
  
The girl, Sakura, shook her head slowly, smiling faintly to nobody in particular. "No, Sasuke-kun didn't do anything. . . I'm just thinking, is all."  
  
The boy blinked. "Thinkin' 'bout what?"  
  
"Well. . . what if. . . Sasuke-kun had met me first? Would things have been different between us? Would I have had a chance with him, like I'd always wanted? I. . . I talked to him, after the mission. He told me that. . . he'd loved her first. He'd met her before me."  
  
The boy scooted closer to her. He blushed a little, and a tight feeling clenched his heart as he watched Sakura sit there. She hugged her knees, and her face was soft and thoughtful. She wasn't the Sakura that he had known and loved for so long. She looked...hurt. The life in her eyes weren't there. . . they were replaced by a strange gloss that he didn't understand.  
  
But he waited. He didn't want to be pushed away after he waited so long to get the chance to talk to her like this.  
  
"I remember that you'd said something similar to her when she confessed her heart to you. . . "  
  
He knew who she meant by 'she'. Hyuuga Hinata was the shy girl who had liked him. It was a little surprising that Sasuke of all people liked her of all people, but then again, quiet brother-killing-obsessed jerks liked the shy, innocent, feminine girls.  
  
Not to say that Sakura wasn't feminine.  
  
She was ALL girl.  
  
She tilted her head to the side. "Hinata-chan's really nice. I'm sure she and Sasuke-kun will be happy."  
  
Listening to this, the boy felt a little bit burned. Damn that Sasuke for hurting Sakura. Damn him to hell. If he even got half of the chance with her that Sasuke did, he would have been with her in an instant, no questions asked. She was pretty, smart, kindhearted. . . she was everything that he could possibly want in a girl. Hinata wasn't a bad girl, but. . . what did he see in her that he couldn't find in Sakura?  
  
This caused him to just blurt out: "Sakura-chan, why the hell're you still broodin' over that ass Sasuke? Forget him! Wipe him from your memory!" Okay, not very smart to say, but she wasn't saying anything. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe she was listening to him. With this in mind, he continued: "If he's too stupid to notice you, that dick's not worth the air you breathe. I should just go over there right now and beat the living hell out of him for hurting yo. . . "  
  
"Naruto. . . "  
  
Uh-oh. She was talking to him in a sweet voice. That meant either one of two things: She was going to beat him up, or she was going to kill him. He swallowed hard. Maybe it was better to just shut up while he was still alive. He should have known not to insult Sasuke, even if he DID hurt her.  
  
"Ha-hai, Sakura-chan?"  
  
A bit of a sweeter smile crossed her features. Sweat started to pour down Naruto's face. . . oh, he was going to get it now. So much for the time alone. He'd be dead before he'd have time to run.  
  
"You have always stood by me, haven't you?" She said, "You have always been nice to me, despite how badly I've treated you."  
  
He shook his head, waving his hands in front of his face. Oh, God, he was scared! "D. . . don't worry about it, Sakura-chan! You didn't treat me that bad at all!"  
  
Sakura shook her head, and her eyes darkened a moment. Naruto's fate had been sealed.  
  
". . . sorry."  
  
. . . or so he had thought.  
  
The young Uzumaki boy stared at the petal-haired girl, with an expression that made him look like he'd just seen Sasuke making out with Neji and Rock Lee at the same time. Minus the disgust. Just the surprise part. He could barely close his mouth as he spoke, and each word sounded like something that came out of the class stoner in a High School Math Class:  
  
"What?"  
  
Sakura's eyes were on him now. Deep emerald orbs that were glowing with some strange thing that he couldn't pinpoint. They were beautiful, that was for sure though, and he couldn't seem to want to look away.  
  
"You've always tried to protect me, to be kind to me, and to make me happy, and all I did was condemn your existence. Ever since I was twelve years old I thought you were the lowest of the low, but I admit I was a bit of a bitch."  
  
So he wasn't going to die? Naruto's heart was ready to burst out of his chest! Not to mention the fact that the girl of his dreams was speaking kindly to him, in a way she'd never even spoken to him in his (or her) entire life! If this was a dream, he wouldn't be surprised. And he'd kill the asshole who would wake him.  
  
"But you were always sweet. . . in your own little way." She giggled a little. Naruto almost jumped back at the sound of it. That was the sort of giggle she giggled around Sasuke. . . that cute, girly giggle that made Naruto's heart do flip-flops, and made his head spin.  
  
"But. . . maybe that's why I've fallen in love with you."  
  
It didn't sink in at first, the last part that Sakura had said. Actually, he couldn't hear her. He was too busy staring at her eyes to even notice. But he just sat there, dazed for a few minutes.  
  
"Naruto. . . I. . . " Her face reddened, more so than Hinata would when the Hyuga was around him, but she still kept the courage to stare him in the face. "I love you, Naruto."  
  
Oh, how the mighty has fallen. Uzumaki Naruto, the one who was contending to be the next Hokage, fainted due to shock. Haruno Sakura looked down at him and smiled still. He was so cute. Always so vibrant and full of energy. . . like a kid. He never ceased to exasperate and utterly fascinate her. He was her adorable little Fox Boy. Just like she was his beautiful little Cherry Blossom.  
  
She knelt down towards him and brushed some hair out of his face, landing a soft kiss on his forehead. She hoped he'd remember what she said when he woke up. She snaked her arms around his waist, and proceeded to try to drag him towards her open window, which led to her room.  
  
. . . But he was so heavy! When he woke up, she was definitely going to tell him that he needed to decrease his carb intake. Carbohydrates turned into cholesterol, and cholesterol turned to fat, and if he was fat he wouldn't be able to become Hokage as easily would he? He'd die of a heart attack first!  
  
She continued to attempt to drag his inert body towards the window. Things were going to be more interesting, wouldn't they? Maybe when he woke up, she'd make him some of that homemade food that she had been trying to perfect. After all, he was always hungry, and if she had to buy him food all the time she'd go broke!  
  
One night. One sky. One moon. One love.  
  
And a sensei who is going to get ramen for a week in payment for keeping this little tidbit secret.  
  
Not that he would actually tell everyone, but. . .  
  
Kakashi liked the thought of free ramen in any case.  
  
Owari! Even though this is a commission story, I think that this would be a good prequel for my SasukeXHinata one shot, "Maybe Christmas Isn't So Bad. . ." I know, I know, Sakura's WAAAY too thoughtful, but remember. . . she just realized that she loved Naruto after Sasuke turned her down (which I am going to write about in another story! laughs), so she is going to be a little bit dreamy like that. Hell, she was always like that with Sasuke, wasn't she? crosses arms She can do that if she loves Naruto, too!  
  
Anyway, review people! And thank you for the sweet reviews on my other stories! I really appreciate it! 


End file.
